Found Love
by StoryWriterOfAll-101
Summary: He goes out to try and find someone to make him forget. She goes out to try and find someone to make feel whole. AH, Shoort Drabble, Kinda random. Hope you like! :


Pairing: Draco/Hermionie, Rating: T-M, Warning: There is a little romancing.

Summary: He goes out to try and find someone to make him forget. She goes out to try and find someone to make feel whole.

888

She walks in the Club wearing a skin tight red dress, Smokey eyes, and tamed hair as she looks for a way to get out of her comfort zone. Her name is Hermionie Granger, she was known as the shy girl in school and now she is in her life. After school she was left alone, she goes out at night to forget the loneliness.

He goes in the back entrance making sure no one sees him. He pulls off a clinging black v-neck paired with jeans, and his hair freshly washed chin length and eye liner lightly dashed under his eyes, he is looking for a way to forget the pain. His name is Draco Malfoy, he was known as the bully, hated everyone, and now his ways were barely changed. After school he had no one to go to, he goes out at night to find someone to.

She feels like everyone is staring and she can't get enough. A coy smile, a brush of the hand as she finds her way to the bar, her first drink is bought. She looks around as she hears the sound of the music begin to play. She looks at her drink once and downs it in a second, Vodka Tonic. She looks for a man, the buzz starting to begin in her head, but not enough yet.

He feels like no one is looking for once, and he smirks at the thought. He makes his way to the bar, barely touching anyone, but being bombarded by bimbos at least twice. He looks marking for his prey that night sits down and orders a Scotch. Sipping lightly feeling the burn, he looks down a couple chairs and sees a moving brown head of hair.

She turns back around to spy a blonde obviously looking at her with appreciation, she winks and orders another drink, downing it again. She doesn't recognize the man, but she can already tell he will be hers later. She gets up and leans against the bar and adjusts her dress and waits. She now can feel a slight stronger buzz, but she still knows what is going on.

He watches her every move, analyzing them to make sure to proceed on his plan. He doesn't recognize her yet, but it doesn't matter, he is a predator and she is his prey. He slowly makes his way over to her awaiting form after finishing his only drink for the night. He hears a slightly more pounding tune coming out of the speakers as he whispers in her ear, "Would you like to dance?"

She feels his hot breath on her neck even before he speaks. In the short second she anticipates what his voice will sound like; when he speaks a small shiver goes through her body. His voice sounds so familiar, but she still responds with a strong and steady "Yes".

That's all he needs to here as he grabs her hand. He drags her through the heated crowd making it to the middle of the dance floor. The booming gradually gets louder as he makes his way with her there. He starts to dance pulling her to also, he starts to feel her move getting into the dance.

Her heart beats faster as she feels like it's a work out to keep dancing. She hasn't faced him yet and she hasn't had the guts to turn around. She remembers that tonight is about taking risks as she turns around facing him fully looking into his face. He has a look of shock, but gets back into it immediately more than ever.

They dance more closely and she starts to move her arms up around his neck. He looks her in the face and sees the familiarity but can't put his finger on whom. They get back into the groove, gyrating to the music, she starts to move her stiletto heeled foot up his leg.

He grabs her waist and whispers harshly in her ear, "Get out of control."

Hearing him she leans into him biting his ear and whispers back "Push me to Baby."

He looks back down at her seeing mischievousness in her eyes and a smirk on her red stained lips. He realizes it's been a couple hours since he first entered the bar. He starts to pull her away to the back lounge. As soon as they sit down he captures her in a kiss causing her to gasp, pushing his hand into her hair and tongue into her mouth.

Before she can respond he pulls away and she pulls him close again whispering "Your place or mine?"

He whispers back heated "Yours, I am staying with a friend."

They go out the back door the way he came in and make their way to her car. In truth his friend had dropped him off; he never liked bringing anyone to his house himself. He grabbed a cigarette out of his back pocket and lit it up taking a drag, he offered her some with shaking hands, but she declined. Why was he nervous? He started going through names of girls he had known at school to pinpoint who this woman was exactly. He never asked for her name to begin with, it was part of his plan. Oddly she hadn't asked for his either.

In her own mind she was looking at this man walking next to her to her car and thought what did she do to deserve him tonight? She was slowly narrowing down the list of boys she knew in school that could be the possible identity of this particular man. In the beginning she never officially asked for his name and neither did he, but she didn't mind, because she would figure it out before the night is over.

After they got to her apartment building in complete silence, they walked to her door and she unlocked it. As soon as the door was closed and locked she was slammed up against it in a second in a passionate kiss. He battled for dominance as he grabbed at her looking for the zipper and she wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed at his t-shirt with the same force pulling it over his head.

They made their way to the bedroom leaving a trail of clothes and shoes behind. They landed on the bed with a thud, moans and groans bouncing off the walls of the small bedroom. In their throws of passion they both had the same realization at once of each other's names.

She was no longer shy. She was in love all along. She shouted it to the world. "Draco!"

He was no longer alone. He had opened his heart. He accepted this greatly. "Hermionie!"

They both went out looking for something different that night, and came home finding something the same. They both found love.

888

Thanks for reading my story! If you liked it please R&R and give your constructive criticism.

This is a One-Shot, but I am not sure if I want to make it a story, I am open to suggestions.


End file.
